Denshō: to leave a legacy
by Second Flash of Konoha
Summary: Naruto, the great Legacy of the Saiyan, the Hellsing, and the Blood Raider, is a guardian of Earth and this is his Story! Powerful, Saiyan, Vampire and bloodline Naruto! Bleach and Dragonball x-over, AU One-Shot I may turn it into a epic story someday!R


Alright, this will be only a One shot for now, but I intend to turn it into an epic AU story with a powerful, smart, vampire, bloodline and Saiyan Naruto, oneday.

Summary: Naruto, the great Legacy of the Saiyan, the Hellsing, and the Blood Raider, is a guardian of Earth and this is his Story! Powerful, Saiyan, Vampire and bloodline Naruto! Bleach and Dragonball crossover, One-Shot for now, later AU crossover Story. R&R!

I don't know about the pairing yet, so you can vote your favorite girls.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other Anime/Manga/Game series.

**oo000oo**

**Denshō**

_**To leave a legacy**_

Prologue – How the legacy was born

Dendes' lookout - Almost five thousand years after the Kyuubis attack

"I am bored!" complained Naruto as he locked down from the lookout, watching the humans' life, but sadly nothing interesting was going on right now.

Naruto was a tall man, standing six feet two inches and had spiky black hair. He had blood red eyes that sometimes seemed to glow and two fangs that protruded from his mouth. His body was well-built and his skin color was a light tan. He looked twenty-one years old and wore a black battle gi, it was sleeveless and had a V cleavage, and he also wore a white cape (_like piccolo_).

"_sigh'_ Naruto, how many times did I told you that you don't have to be here at all time like me or Mr. Popo? Go out to search for an adventure, enjoy your live." came the voice of an old man clothed in white robes.

He was surprisingly tall, even taller then Naruto but more lean. He was old looking, somewhere between fifty and seventy, it was hard to tell. He had green skin and two 'antennaes' on his bald head. He had no hairs at all and his ears were pointy at the end like that of elves. He was a Namekian, an alien from a planet called Namek. But he was Earths Guardian, known to the humans as Kami, he was roughly ten thousand years old.

"I already saw _all_ my loved ones die once Dende!" told Naruto harshly "I don't need a repeat! Getting close to people and befriend them…just for them to die over time while I am stuck here."

"…" Dende stood silent. He knew it was a touchy subject for the man. He had tried countless of times to help him to get over his immortality because of the Kyuubi and to get him to leave from time to time for some private stuff and not only just to fight the villains that would come and try to destroy Earth, but he had no success so far.

"Come on tell me another story Dende, please!" said Naruto trying to change the subject, but still hoping to hear another one of Dendes great stories as well. Someone that lived as long as Dende and had a job like him had of course seen a lot of cool stuff to talk about.

"You have already lived half as long as I did Naruto. I have already told you every single story I know over the last thousand years, some even more then once. Why don't you go and make your own stories Naruto?" asked Dende

"…" this time Naruto stood silent, not wanting to answer and way to sad that there where no stories to hear anymore. Oh how boring it was going to be with an eternity without Dendes stories.

"Naruto. The energies changed once again some thousand years ago. You know the new chakra users that call themselves Shinigamis, right? They can life many hundred years, because of the energies that they call 'Reiatsu' that awakes after death and prevents them from going to see King Yama. They will only go to the afterlife if they die once more, till then they life almost forever I guess. You should go there and meet some new people." recommended Dende, hoping Naruto would agree it was for his own good.

"I know…but what should I do there anyway? They are fighters and I am the strongest person in the world. I already saved the planet four times."

"You don't have to go all out, do you? You could help them, make some friends, pretend to life like a normal _Shinigami_. Set limits to your powers and you might enjoy yourself and your fights." told Dende wistfully

Naruto grinned slowly at that thought, he didn't have fought in over one hundred years, just plain old training every day. It would indeed be fun to have some nice fights again, even if he would have to limit his powers greatly. He also _could_ try to make friends; he had enough of Dende bitching about it every day so as well might try it just for the sake that the old Namekian would stop. "Fine…I will see you later then, say goodbye to Mr. Popo for me please." told Naruto as flew away.

Dende blinked, he slapped himself once…_SLAP…_and it was no dream…_SLAP_, yes indeed no dream. He waited five minutes but Naruto didn't jump out saying 'HAHA I GOT YA!' like last time. Twenty minutes did past and still… no Naruto. "_Oh my __Kaiô!_ _He really left! I can't believe It, I did It." _he thought shocked and chuckled happily. Even though he knew that Naruto would come and visit often enough he would miss him, after almost five thousand years they became really close family. He could still remember how everything started with the dead of the last Saiyan.

**oo000oo**

Almost nine thousand years ago

Earth was just threatened by a very dangerous and powerful demon by the name of Amatsu. Many thousands of humans died in the huge battle and a lot of the planet was destroyed. Every human that could fight tried to defeat Amatsu, most of them were the once with Saiyan blood. Sadly all of them were defeated and died, well all but one. The only one to still hold breath was the one who defeated Amatsu in an epic battle. He was the only of the Saiyan race of his time that obtained their true power, the strongest of them, Super Saiyan Son Gota. He was the current Guardian of Earth under the Kami, known as Dende. He was able to reach the second Super Saiyan form with the help of Dende but he now lay wounded on the ground.

Dende who had watched from his lookout and immediately rushed out to help the wounded Saiyan, after the battle with Amatsu was over. He now stood in front of the Saiyans body and kneeled down. It was not a pretty sight. Gota was missing an arm and a leg, almost his completely right side was missing. His healing powers were not strong enough for something like this, hell not even the Senzu Beans would be able to heal him, not that he had some, Korin (_the immortal, talking, cute and old white cat with the staff_) somehow could not find any anymore.

"You did it Gota, you saved so many." said Dende, barley managing to suppress his tears. Gota was a good friend of his and he could do nothing to save him.

"Yea I did, I am great huh?" said Gota and chuckled lightly between coughs "But I couldn't have done it without you Dende. It's just thanks to your training that I grew so strong." giving his friend the best smile he could manage.

Dende now was openly sobbing. It was indeed a sad day. Lots of people died, even all the Saiyans, even the last of Son Gokus descendants Son Gota was dieing. With the Dragonballs gone, since Son Goku left with the eternal dragon Shenlong and would most likely never return, there was nothing that they could do now to save all the life's that ended today.

"Don't cry Dende. You are Kami after all, you shouldn't cry over me after all I will see my family in the afterlife." told Gota weakly with many coughs interrupting his speech.

"Yo-You are r-right."

"Dende…can you do me a last favor? Please…" asked Gota hopefully

"Of course…what is it Gota?"

"I want to…_to leave a legac_y."

"What do you mean?" asked Dende confused

"I never got to have any children, and I doubt many Saiyans are alive now. So I want to leave a legacy behind, someone that continues the blood of the Saiyans." stated Gota weakly and coughing a lot "Please take my life force, and if you ever should find a young child with a brave, strong and kind heart then give him my live force so that he becomes my legacy, a Saiyan by blood. Can you do that for me please?"

"I will do it, hopefully it will work." said Dende after some time and placed his hands over his chest. "Good bye Gota, you were a true Saiyan"

"You mean like Goku? Really?" asked Gota, having looked up to Son Goku after hearing all the stories from Dende.

"Yes." said Dende giving him the best smile he could manage. His hands than begun to glow and Gotas Body turned into light. The light then formed a small ball, Dende hold up a bottle and the light flew into it and Dende closed it. He then flew into the air back to his lookout, tears still streaming from his eyes.

He would make sure to complete this task as best as he could one day, and keep Gota alive with his memories and his stories.

**oo000oo**

Almost seven thousand two hundred years ago

Over the years many changes occurred on Earth, way to many to count all of them. But to sum the important up: warriors got weaker, the way they fought changed, but the villains that threatened Earth got weaker as well thankfully. It was all some sort of great balance bullshit.

Right now Dende stood on a battlefield in front of his chosen Guardian of earth, a powerful Vampire by the name of Hellsing Alucard. Alucard was a tall man with black hair and blood red eyes and two vampire fangs. He was the last of the Hellsing family, the strongest among the Vampires. Vampires were powerful beings, nowhere as powerful as the Saiyans but Alucard himself was a bit stronger then Dende, he even managed to learn how to fly from him and some other things.

Alucard had just fought some bastards, well a little army of bastard. It was not a 'saving the world' thing; no it was more of a 'you pissed me off to much' thing. But now, here he was laying on the ground and dieing. Even though he won and defeated hundreds of enemies in a single night, he himself was now almost dead as well. Now that he thought over it again it was not really worth it, fighting over some broken eyeglasses, even if it was is favorite eyeglasses.

"Hi Dende, how do you do?" asked Alucard, still managing to grin bloodthirsty, showing his fangs.

Dende ignored the question and looked sadly at the vampire. "You are dieing Alucard, your wounds are too much for me to heal, I am sorry."

"Don't worry, I already knew, it was my mistake that I am like this now anyway." told Alucard "The Bastards used Silver bullets against me, it is only because I am as powerful as I am that I am not just dust right now, but I can not hold out much longer. Before I die I need to ask you a favor."

"Yes what is it?"

"I want an heir, a legacy. I am the last of the Hellsing family, so please take my life force and give it to some one worthy so that a heir to the Hellsing family shall be born one day, will you?" he asked

Dendes eyes widened, he got flashbacks of Gota and his promise, but he still hadn't found anyone and now he has to find one more?

"I don't think that I can do that, I am sorry." he said sadly as he looked away.

"I remember about the stories you told me, the stories about the legendary warriors and protectors of the universe, the Saiyan. And about Gota and his legacy that would rise one day. Please give me the same favor. When you choose the Saiyans legacy, give my life force to him as well. I want to see how powerful someone like that can become, a Saiyan of Hellsing." told Alucard as he grinned weakly.

Dende smiled at that thought and nodded slowly "I will. Goodbye Alucard, you were a great warrior, student and friend." he said as he placed his glowing hands on his chest. Alucards life force flew into an empty bottle and Dende flew back to his Lookout. "_When will I meet the right one to fulfill this promise?"_ was his last thought.

**oo000oo**

Almost five thousand six hundred years ago

After so many years the world wasn't the same anymore. A lot of things changed; somehow people developed special abilities and energies that they called Bloodlines and Chakra. The world population decreased drastically from millions to just mere thousands after lot of battles and wars. Continents vanished and new once formed, as well as many other changes occurred.

Right now a very old Dende stood in front of a half dead young man. He was tall and had the body of a seasoned warrior, black hair and violet eyes. His name was Kazoku and he was the last with his bloodline, known as Blood Raider. The Blood Raiders were very feared among the lands, that's why some years ago they had to fight for there survival as other people and clans tried to kill them off, fearing their might.

The Blood Raiders were never many to begin with, there were only eight of them but all eight still managed to survive two years of fighting before finally the last of them was defeated. But one of the eight had a son, this son was Kazoku. It was only thanks to Dende that he survived. He was named and trained by Dende to become a guardian of earth and to protect the planet.

But now Kazoku was half dead, there was nothing any one could do. He fought a big army all by himself, thanks to his abilities and training he won and saved many innocents, but he had overstepped his bodies' limits greatly. A Blood Raider gets temporary stronger and faster with every wound he receives. In a near dead stage they are said to be undefeatable as Kazoku proved today, but than the stress on their body is so great that they can not survive and WILL die.

"You took more wounds than a normal man could have survived Kazoku. I am afraid your body has basically destroyed itself I can't save you." chocked old Dende out between sobs. He had known Kazoku since he was he little infant and saw him as family. "Do y-ou…do you have any last words?"

"Don't be sad Dende. Dieing in a great battle to save many lives is a great honor for me." told Kazoku weakly and managed to give the old Namekian a smile "But I still have one big regret. As the last of my blood I have no off springs to continue my bloodline as a Blood Raider. Can you…please keep my energy…so one day my legacy will be born? Please."

Dende stiffened, he got flashbacks of Son Gota of the Saiyans and of Alucard the Vampire of the Hellsing family and he felt ashamed that he still could not found someone to continue their legacy. He knew he was old and that he could not live forever. As Namekian and as Earths Guardian with the King Kaiōs blessing, he could probably live just seven, maybe eight thousand more years before he would have to choose a successor. The fear of not finding someone before that was growing with every year that past.

"I..I d-don't think I can do that Kazoku." told Dende sadly.

"But Dende…please let me be part of the great legacy you told me about. The stories about the glorious Saiyans and Vampires were always my favorite once. Please, if you find a baby worth to have their energies giving to him give him my energy as well. I am curious to see what someone not only of the legendary body of a Saiyan and the great powers and abilities of the Vampires of the Hellsings can do, but with the ability of the Blood Raiders to become temporary stronger with every single wound as well." spoke Kazoku slowly with many coughs.

Denden smiled softly at him, he could deny Kazoku this. "Alright, I will." he said as he but his glowing hands on Kazokus chest. "Rest in piece, Kazoku." and Kazokus life force flew into an empty bottle.

Dende stood up and flew back to his lockout, still crying over the lost of his student, who was like a son to him.

(AN: The Blood Raider Bloodline is an idea from **General Badaxe**'sstory **Blood Raider Naruto**. It is a nice read, you should check it out.)

**oo000oo**

Roughly four thousand nine hundred and fifty years ago

Many years had passed since the dead of Kazoku, but the world hadn't changed that much. It was still much like back then, but now the countries had their own hidden _Ninja_ villages. Ninja were the new powerful warriors that tried to master chakra and used it in their jutsus to fight.

Right now Dende stood on his lockout with a worried look and watched as a power full nine tailed demon fox attacked a village of Ninja in Fire country on a night with a full moon. Dende was not powerful enough to defeat the fox, not that he was actually allowed to interfere directly and fight, he needed to find Guardians for Earth if he wished to help, but he had none at the moment.

As the chosen Guardian of Earth, chosen by Kaiō the Lord of the Words in the north galaxies, he had not only a long lives span but also knew certain things. He could look over and govern the natural deaths and births of his charges as well. As he saw the fourth leader of Konoha, the village that was assaulted by the demon right now, Namikaze Minato, holding a new born baby in his arms ON the battlefield with said demon he became curious.

He looked over the babies profile in his mind and saw that he was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, born half an hour ago. But it was then that something unexpected happened. Dende was granted access to the little infants' future, something he never thought possible. He saw as that the mighty demon fox was sealed inside him and his father who sealed it died and was send to hell for summoning King Yama, who was pissed because of all the paperwork it would cause. He saw as Narutos mother Kushina died shortly after that because of complications with the birth and too much stress. He watched as Naruto grow up alone as orphan with the whole village either hating him or just ignoring his existence. But even after all this he saw that little Naruto remained a pure spirit and wished to protect his village.

Dende flew away, down towards the villiage of Konoha and a lone tear fell to the ground were Dende just had stood. "_He is the right one to become the great legacy. Finally I found him after so many years."_ thought Dende very happily.

He stood high above the battlefield and opened his three white bottles that he carried with him for so many years now. A bright light came out of every single bottle and all three lights flew down towards little Naruto.

On the battlefield the hundreds of Ninjas fought fearless against the powerful demon, hoping to stop it somehow to safe their families and their village or to at least buy some time for their leader the Yondaime Hokage, to find a technique, arrive and defeat the beast. They threw jutsus after jutsus at the beast, some were blowing fire dragons from their mouths towards the fox, others created earth dragons on the grounds that shot projectiles from their mouths towards the beast and others fought with lightning jutsus or wind jutsus, and many others different attacks.

Then suddenly a huge toad appeared on the battleground, almost as tall as the demon fox. It was the Yondaime Hokages summon, everybody cheered seeing that their beloved leader arrived on top of the boss toad Gamabunta and hoped that he had a plan to stop the demon. The Ninjas felt back with the wounded to not get in the way of the two massive beasts and watched the battle from afar, but still near enough to jump in and aid if their leader should need it.

"**Minato is this who I think it is?" **asked the giant toad worried.

"Yes Bunta, it is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the nine Bijuu. I have a plan Bunta, I will summon the Shinigami to help me to seal the fox into a newborn baby. I need you to buy me enough time to perform the Jutsu. Can you do it?" asked Minato

"**Are you nuts!?"** yelled Gamabunta, clearly not liking the idea of summoning the Shinigami himself or to fight the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Please Bunta, this is the last time we will fight side by side, this jutsu will cost me my soul and I will die. Please help me to protect my people for a last time Bunta." pleaded the young Hokage.

"**Alright Minato, I will do my best. You better don't mess this one up. I don't think can hold the Kyuubi off for long."** told Gamabunta with a heavy sigh

"Thank you Bunta." he said and looked at the small infant in his arms and spoke in a low voice "I am sorry for what I have to do Naruto. I love you my son and I would not have done this if there was any other way but…I fear that if I don't use this technique then you and your mother will die as well as the rest of the viliage. The Kyuubi is just to powerful." said Minato to his son and cried openly now.

He then begun with the hand seals for his forbidden jutsu, but stopped when he saw some bright lights coming down from the sky. The lights flew directly towards him and then somehow vanished…inside his son.

"_What the hell jus thappend!?"_ he thought

Then suddenly the little baby boy he was holding in his hand stopped crying and was changing. He _grow_ a bit, his blond hair turned black and spike, his bright blue eyes turned blood red, he got two small fangs inside his toothless mouth and he grew out…a _ape tail?_

Before Minato react to the changes in any way he had to run and bring himself to safety. His little baby boy began to grew extremely big and got brown fur. He turned into a giant and strong looking ape, taller then even the fox.

"_Oh my… That's his Saiyan blood, he saw the full moon!_" thought Dende

The huge Ape roared out and begun to drum on his muscular chest, his blood red eyes scanned the area till he saw a nine tailed fox. The Fox was the only around as big as he, the only one who would be fun fighting. He totally ignored the big toad on whom head he was standing on right now.

ApeNaruto jumped towards the fox and opened his mouth and a powerful pink beam came out and hit the fox. The fox flew backwards and roared out in pain. The watching Ninjas looked all in shock; the Kyuubi had just been wounded by a one tailed beast no less. But their joy was short as the Fox stood back up and attacked the ape, overpowering him. It was clearly who the stronger one was seeing how the ape was handled like a punching bag and received bits and slashes from the fox.

The Kyuubi also started to use powerful fire beams and his toxic red chakra that burned into the ape. But surprisingly the more injured the Ape became the more powerful and faster he became, and the fiercer he fought back. The battle continued for twenty more minutes with the foxes lead lessening with every minute.

"_That's Kazokus blood!"_ thought Dende Happily as he watched the battle with great interest

The ape was clearly the more wounded but the fox was in bad shape himself as well. The ape then managed to get a hold on the Fox and showed his two giant gangs that produced from his mouth and intuitively bit down on the Foxs neck, sucking more his chakra then his blood of. The Fox stopped glowing and stopped struggling after some time and to every ones surprise the fox lost tails till he only had a single one left and disappeared in a poof of smoke as the ape let go of him.

Now every body watched fearfully as the giant ape roared out while he drum on his chest, engulfed in a red aura with eight big and red chakra tails swinging wildly behind him and his wounds healing slowly. They didn't know what to do and hoped that the ape would not attack them now, but cursed as the ape turned and looked towards the giant toad with clearly showing bloodlust.

"_I have to stop him"_ thought Dende and hold two fingers up and shoot an energy beam towards the moon. To the world populations surprise the moon just vanished. "_geez It will be a lot of work to replace it later."_ thought Dende as rushed down to the now shrinking ape and grabbed him and vanished without anyone noticing him.

"**What the hell was that? And where the fuck is the ape gone**?" came the questions of all the Ninjas, but Gamabuntas was clearly the loudest.

"I don't know Bunta…I don't know." said Minato still shocked. "_Where are you Naruto and what happened to you?"_ he thought as tears streamed down his cheeks because of the lost of his son. He ignored all the cheers of the people that thought that he had just summoned the ape to defeat the Fox and left the battlefield without a word to go and see his wife.

Dende in the meanwhile was above the village with Naruto in his arms. He had just removed the ape tail to avoid further trouble in the future after healing all of little Narutos wounds. He also had to place a spell on the infant to help and suppress as well as channel the Foxs chakra correctly without harming Naruto.

He than flew down to the hospital and into Uzumaki Kushinas room, Narutos mother. She was dieing right know because of inner bleedings and no doctors were around and aware of it. He healed her quickly, allowing her to live since he would need her to raise his next Guardian of Earth, Naruto the great legacy. He lay Naruto into her arms and was about to leave when he suddenly heard someone saying "Who are you!?"

He turned around and sighed as he saw the Yondaime Hokage, "Please sit down it is a long story."

That night he had explained both Kushina and Minato a lot of stories. He had changed his appearance in that of an old man to not cause too much trouble. He explained them who he was, what his duties are, what just had happened, that Narutos DNA had changed and how he had healed Kushina so that Naruto would grow up with a mother.

In the end he got promises that everything would stay between the three of them and said that he would come and visit from time to time to look after Naruto and maybe train him some. Hopefully he would be some kind of grandfather for the boy.

He then left back to his lookout to tell Mr. Popo the good news, that he finally fulfilled his promises, that the great legacy of Son Gota, Alucard van Hellsing and Kazoku of the Blood Raiders had risen.

**oo000oo**

Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it and will read and hopefully enjoy my other stories as well. Also please leave a review with your opinion to the story.

**Denshō **is Japanese and means 'to leave a legacy' or 'to pass on to the next generation'.

This is a One-Shot, but only for now! I have to admit that I don't intent to start writing this into a realy story anytime _soon_, but I will one day.

I didn't give much thought to it, the idea just came to me one night and I just had to write it. As you can see the story can now go both ways.

A) Dende tells the story about little Naruto growing up in Konoha.

or B) Dendes' Flashbacks stop and we see adult Naruto kicking ass in Seireitei (Bleach crossover).

You can review what you prefer so that I get an overview, but in the end it depends on what I would like to write most. But right now I will focus more on my other Naruto and Bleach stories **Frozen Darkness **and **The Ancients: A story about Ninja**.

**But** anyway please review your opinion on the story. **If** the story gets many reviews then I might continue it sooner and update more often. Otherwise the story may stay a one shot.


End file.
